


Who's going to the party?

by Tripper555



Category: Glee
Genre: Blam, Blangst, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24643336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tripper555/pseuds/Tripper555
Summary: How could one party go so wrong, how could one person's mistake cause so much damage, and how can the damage be fixed, if fixable at all...Inspired by Jagged Little Pill the musical (Bella's storyline)
Relationships: Blaine Anderson & Sam Evans
Kudos: 7





	Who's going to the party?

**Author's Note:**

> I feel bad I have about 3 other fics in progress but this just hit my mind and I just went at it. 
> 
> This story takes place somewhere after feud and I've eliminated the catfish storyline cuz screw that

“Hey Marley,” Ryder says to his crush as he enters the choir

Marley looks up from where she is sitting with a smile, “Hi Ryder, looks like everyone’s running a bit late today”

“Well Marley I don’t know if you noticed, but we’re early,” Ryder says

Marley rolls her eyes, “I know that dummy, but Blaine’s not here yet, and he’s always early”

“True… but remember Sue forced him back on the cheerios so he has practice” he replies back sitting next to the brunette. “So… Marley are you going to the party tonight?” he asks with a small blush staining his cheeks hoping she says yes so, he can ask to go together

She shrugs, “Probably not, I mean there’s probably going to be alcohol and it’s just not my scene, you know”

Ryder looks down, “Oh I see, well if you change your mind may-“ he cuts himself off as people start entering the room, including Jake, his best friend and… Marley’s boyfriend who immediately sits on the other side of said girl, putting an arm around her shoulders

Everyone had entered besides the cheerios when Mr. Schue walks up to the board, “All right everyone, today we wrap up 80’s week so does anyone have anything else prepared” he asks with the same enthusiasm as always

“God please no one have anything, if I have to listen to one more boring old song I will die” Kitty snarks as she, Blaine, and Brittany walk through the door in

Blaine rolls his eyes with a smile, “Kitty be nice” pushing her slightly

“Whatever hobbit,” she says as she returns the push, “Oh and Mr. Schue, Coach Sylvester wats you in her office,” she tells the teacher, sitting down next to Tina

“Oh what does she want,” Will says with a huff as he starts walking out, quickly turning around to say, “Sam, Blaine you guys take over, ok” finally fully leaving once he’s gotten a nod from both teenagers

“Ok guys where were we,” Sam says with a clap

Kitty looks up at him, “Wow you might turn into a mini Schuester with that clap”

Blaine glares at her, “Kitty shut up, we all know that title goes to Finn” he says with a smirk, Artie smacks his arm playfully, the cheerio bends down whispering, “Well it's true”

Suddenly Tina stands up, “Alright everyone, so everyone knows about the party tonight, right” giving everyone a look making everyone nod, “Ok good, now I need to know who’s going so I know who to look for”

“Well honey me, Sugar, Kitty, and Brittany are having a sleepover at my place so no party for us” Unique states with the girls nodding along

“Wait can I join you guys? I wasn’t planning on going either,” Marley asks, “Please more the merrier is the saying right” she replies back

Tina huffs, “So we’re down five people”

Joe and Artie share a look, “Sorry Tina make that seven people, parties aren’t really wheelchair friendly and Joe’s parents won’t let him go,” Artie says

“Oh my god so who’s left, Me, Blaine, Sam, Jake, and Ryder, or are one of you going to cancel” Tina drastically says

Said people looked at each other and shrugged, “Don’t worry Tina we got you” Jake says

Tina lets out I sigh, “Fine at least I’m not going alone”

“Well since we got that cleared up, we’re leaving,” Kitty states, her and the girls getting up and heading towards the door

Sam stops them “Hey wait where are ya’ll going”

Kitty rolls her eyes, “Well trouty I don’t know if you noticed, but it’s time to go home” and with that, she turns around and stalks out the door

Blaine looks down at his watch, “She’s right guys, I’ll see some of you at the party okay” he says as he walks towards the door

Sam flaps his arms, “Wait, Wait I haven’t dismissed you yet” but no one listens, and they all leave

He lets out a sigh, “Whatever,” he grabs his flannel of his chair and leaves

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know it's short but I needed a starting chapter before getting into everything :)


End file.
